Pure Blood
by Rin Taisho Sama
Summary: Meados dos anos de 1830, Gendarmenmarkt em Berlim, duas belas jovens eram assassinadas brutalmente, seus corpos mutilados e seu coração arrancado. Suspeitos? Seres noturnos que vagavam pelas sombras da noite.
1. Chapter 1

**Trago mais uma história, um pouco diferente, mas como sempre... de coração... bjs**

**Pure Blood**

Meados dos anos de 1830, Gendarmenmarkt em Berlim, duas belas jovens eram assassinadas brutalmente, seus corpos mutilados e seu coração arrancado.

Suspeitos?

Seres noturnos que vagavam pelas sombras da noite.

No mesmo dia, detetive Alphonse corria de um lado para outro e mais uma vez nada foi esclarecido.

Em outro canto da cidade, não propriamente nessa época, um jovem apreciava a noite e seus mistérios, sentado em sua cadeira de veludo vermelha, em sua volta, repleto de quadros e moveis antigos, tudo muito requintado, e em suas mãos, um cálice quente.

Conversava e lembrava consigo mesmo como se fosse outro espectador ouvindo, toda a noite fazia isso, seu tom sempre frio, sedutor e extremamente sádico e sarcástico.

_Como ele era idiota, pensava que algum dia poderia pegar os autores daquela linda e maravilhosa cena. Ainda sinto o gosto de seus líquidos espesso e açucarado em minha garganta..._

_Ahhh... e como é linda aquela cor... tão viva..., uma vibração que faz meu coração frio se aquecer. E o melhor? Os rostos delicados daqueles seres pedindo por misericórdia. ... adorados seres..._

_É... mais nem sempre foi assim, quer dizer, isso era antes de eu conhecer meu traidor. Não proclamo seu nome, é sujo. _

_Lembro-me perfeitamente como fosse hoje..._

_Era baile de primavera em L'aqua, uma antiga casa de festas da cidade, mulheres exuberantes se exibindo como as flores que ali brotavam. Eu como um belo anfitrião, não perdia essas festas e muito menos os comes e bebes se é que os senhores e damas me entendem._

_Ela estava ali, parada no canto mais escuro, como se pedisse por aquilo, por senti minha boca demasiadamente em seu lindo e perfumado pescoço. Usava um belo colar de perolas, cabelos longos soltos ao vento e olhos penetrantes da mais bela cor... vermelho._

_Não perguntei seu nome, afinal já sabia me aproximei sedutoramente, posso parecer um tanto presunçoso, mas isso é uma característica de minha espécie, não sou assim porque quero e sim porque sou._

_Cai em gargalhada com meus próprios pensamentos._

_Como consigo ser tão cético a mim mesmo, na verdade sempre fui um conquistador, e que homem nunca foi ou será?_

_Adoro sentir aquelas curvas em seus corpos, o quadril levemente mexendo... Hum... como gosto de quando se mechem, lembra uma perfeita orquestra tocada por anjos. Anjos que transpiram medo e desejo, desespero e dor. _

_Mas volto de meus devaneios para o dia que fui empunhalado. É engraçado, mas sentia certa admiração pelo rapaz, era um simples humano, um mero na verdade. Mas tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. Uma delas o gosto pelo sangue. Evidentemente não era apropriadamente o mesmo gosto, mas, ele um assassino e minha graça um perfeito vampiro. Disse vampiro? Oh por favor, não me julguem mal, mas acho que estou mais na casa de um Deus? Tudo bem estou um pouco longe disso, ainda mais que não devo fazer parte da lista de presentes e milagres que ele supostamente diz a entregar._

_Mas como dizem os capitalistas, cada um com seu cada um._

_Volto ao meu pequeno atormento, ou diria... atormentada._

_A música daquela local já não suava tão alta, estava mais perto de sussurros. Aproximei e para meu próprio espanto nem precisei usar de minhas "técnicas", aproximou-se mostrando seus toques femininos, suas terríveis e perigosas armadilhas para capturar sua presa._

_Não estou falando de mim, e sim dela..._

_Kagura era uma mulher que todos os homens deitavam, mas nunca dormiram. Era do tipo, nascida para apenas um._

_Vocês devem esta me perguntando, então você foi escolhido?_

_Longe disso, pois quem escolhe aqui sou eu, e ela apenas facilitou o meu caminho._

_Olhava em meus olhos e com um delicado dedo me chamou. No momento muitas mulheres olharam, mesmo estando longe, seguiam seus olhares de fúria. Não as culpo por eu ter lindos e sedosos cabelos prateados, um corpo de fazer inveja em Hércules, olhos profundamente dourados e para toque especial de minhas belas marcas em minha face perfeita._

_Ahh... quando chegamos à parte mais escura, não conhecia esse lado das mulheres, claro que existem os respeitáveis prostíbulos, ou como preferir bordeis. Mas nunca uma mulher de brasão._

_Mesmo no escuro meus olhos brilhavam mais, percebi seu fascínio por eles. Esperava conversarmos, mas cadê vez, me surpreendia mais. Puxou-me pela gola do belíssimo, sobretudo de veludo negro. Vocês devem pensar que não sinto frio, mas estão enganados, o frio me acompanha desde que nasci nas sombras. Mas meu toque aveludado não servia apenas para aquecer-me, mas para dar a ilusória sensação de proteção que esses seres femininos tanto buscam. Afinal aqui em Berlim o tempo colabora... e muito_

_Como uma presa no cio, roçava seus lábios quentes e mordiscava lentamente, enquanto deslumbrava meus olhos, eu permanecia quieto, apenas observando como um verdadeiro caçador. Beijava a extensão do meu pescoço descoberto por suas mãos, não nego nessas horas me sentia vivo,... e quem não sentiria?_

_Ouvia seu coração pulsando e sua respiração em minhas orelhas, o ritmo era rápido, acordando e borbulhando meu ser interior._

_Seu cheiro... Inalava rosas, mas o que me prendia era a essência da vida que corria em suas veias, essência essa que meu corpo pedia desesperadamente._

_Deixe-a brincando com meu corpo, entrei na brincadeira... Era gostoso. Passei minha mão gélida em sua pele macia e viva, senti arrepia – lá, e um baixo gemido ser pronunciado. Minha boca seca passava o úmido de minha língua em seu ombro, aquilo me deixava tonto. Imprensei em uma das arvores que havia ali, estávamos em um bosque, isso mesmo, um bosque... lindas flores por sinal..._

_Minha mão mantinha contado ainda com a pele da jovem, na verdade dos belos seios... ainda não tão belos, faltava algo, sim um toque, que não demorou eu dar, um leve risco com minhas garras e pronto, estavam belos... Seu vestido uma hora branco, agora adquiria meu tom._

**Me incentivem, deixem reviews! :D**

**Bjss**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mais um pouco de puro sangue para vocês... heheheh ^^**_

_Ela se espantou isso é obvio. Mais eu sorria, e como... .era poucas vezes que fazia essa proeza, no caso sempre deixei para momentos especiais, é claro, alimentação é uma delas._

_Tentou se desvencilhar de meu nobre ser, mas claro, não conseguiu. Sabe... sempre achei engraçadas as reações desses seres, deve ser pelo fato de quando virei um lord da noite foi pela minha própria vontade, afinal nem sempre temos a oportunidade de ser venerado e temido por todos, ainda mais sendo filho de quem sou agora. _

_A bela tentou correr, tudo bem, vou deixar assim, darei um crédito a ela. Mas como não imaginava minha força... falando em força... quando será que serei reconhecido como um dos seres... eu disse, como uns?...huahuahua... eu quis dizer como único?... sei que pensaram em meu pai, tudo bem... ahh não tem como agradar a todos né?...mas sou o único filho dele... digo vivo._

_Volto-me naquele dia, com a força que a joguei na árvore, acabou que desmaiou, é eu sei... isso é realmente chato, mas fazer o que? Vocês pensam que é fácil controlar essa magnífica força._

_Fui obrigado a pegá-la e levá-la aos meus aposentos, não iria desperdiçar uma boa refeição assim... afinal o tempero esta nas expressões e ruídos, desculpe novamente, quis dizer, gritos...ou seriam berros?Tanto faz... emitidas por eles_

_Depositei em minha enorme cama, que serve para depositar meu recipiente para descansar, não dormir, pois isso não me pertence mais... imagino que pensaram em caixão... que coisa mais sem nexo e precária... ainda mais de um ser digno e divino como eu... como adoro me idolatrar, todos deveriam fazer o mesmo._

_Esperei acordar para alimentar-me enquanto isso lembro que o desgraçado me visitou aquela mesma noite._

_Chegou com a cara mais sínica querendo comprar a minha refeição. Sou fiel ao meu prato, despachei logo dali, evidentemente me seguiu, mas fazer o que... saiu com muito contragosto, lia em seus olhos como desejava aquele corpo, certamente pagaram alto para isso. Voltei ao meu recinto, acariciei-a até seus lindos olhos abrirem._

_Um pulo, foi essa a sua outra reação, gostaria que fosse de felicidade, mas estava longe disso... pegue-a no colo, se debatia tanto, e nisso minha fome só aumentava. Então por fim a hipnotizei... não iria ouvir seus belos cantos, mas poderia comer em paz..._

_Como da água para o vinho, acalmou-se, inclinei seu pescoço e com meus dois caninos abri singelos e gentis canais para sugar lhe o sangue. Fiquei assim durante trinta, quarenta minutos, não sei ao certo, mas sei que passam muito rápidos... demais a meu ver._

_Nem deu tempo de ingerir direito e logo a casa estava completamente cercada. Não tinha entendido como e quando encontraram meu doce lar. Mas como um bom homem que sou, coloque-a em um dos quarto e fui verificar o terrível engano. Claro que podia acabar com todos, mas como lei... maldita lei... não podemos nos expor._

_Ao abrir a porta me deparei com aquele que perturbou na minha hora sagrada, como disse ele era assassino e sínico, trabalhava para uns dos coronéis da época, que por sinal era um banana._

_Ia me pronunciar, mas este invadiu a minha casa, lógico que fui atrás. O agarrei pelo pescoço, estávamos sozinhos. Ele ainda queria o corpo._

_Lembro perfeitamente as palavras que ele usou para me convencer..._

"_Me de o corpo que lhe darei o sangue mais precioso de minha família"_

_Devem me perguntam, mas o que tem de tanto precioso nesse sangue. Na verdade ele falava de uma preciosidade, que ainda não havia nascido, na verdade às vezes pensava que nem iria._

_O sangue de uma inocente e pura mulher... lembro também que tinha uma lenda em volta dessa herdeira. Por séculos, nasceram apenas homens naquela família, diziam que a única mulher que havia nascido em seu leito conjurou uma prece, que a próxima geradora seria aquela que purificaria o sangue do mais temível dos vampiros. Por que ela fez essa prece? Simplesmente por ser bruxa e por ter sido morta pelo meu amado irmão, isso antes dele morrer depois de sugá-la... um completo imbecil._

_Nós vampiros nunca acreditamos nessa crendice, mas essa história valorizou demais aquele sangue, e eu como apreciador unânime dessa maravilha, não pode recusar... então entreguei o corpo e selamos o acordo, com o velho e bom sangue!_

_Depois disso que veio a traição, saiu com o corpo na mão e me entregou as autoridades... desgraçado._

_Fiquei três dias naquele buraco e depois forjei minha morte, afinal, já estou morto... e depois só foi fugir do caixão e pronto... fácil não?_

_Ah o que aconteceu com o maldito, acho que já sabem... apareceu moído como prato principal na sala da corte... não me pergunte quem fez isso... juro que não sei..._

_Depois disso passei a ter raiva desse bando de assassinos, ladrões e para a alegria das mulheres e inocentes, desde então só me alimento de sangue maldito e fico a espera de quando sentirei o adoçado sangue prometido... mas claro nunca desamparando as mulheres, afinal todo prazer me diverte._

_E estou na espera já faz 164 anos... para mim não é nada, levando em consideração que esses anos todos, a família só procriou machos. Mas não minto minha preferência sempre foi o sangue feminino, principalmente quando estão naqueles dias... pode parecer nojento, mas o sabor do intimo misturado com o sangue... hum... é único._

_E esses tempos me ajudam muito, desorganização, as leis não são como antes e o índice das mulheres em _criminalidade_ aumentou muito, isso alimentando meu ego e minha fome._

_E agora estou aqui em Reichtagskuppel, em minha luxuosa mansão, esperando o próximo herdeiro da família nascer, que por sinal será aqui... claro que será... eu sempre me mudo para os lugares onde as crias certamente vão nascer... e bom sabe...com isso rodo a Berlin, pois a maioria da família é dessas redondezas e algumas cidades da belíssima França e assim não me canso de esperar..._

**Obrigada e até a próxima!!Bjs...**

**Meyllin** = Eu também amo o Sesshy, pode ver que todas as fics postadas por mim, são dele...heheh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuando... antes havia postado, mas era o errado ^^... **

Anos depois...

Uma linda garota com olhos vibrantes cor de mel, cabelos levemente ondulada e extremamente tímida despedia-se dos seus pais que saíram em férias para Fernando de Noronha no Brasil.

Como todos os pais, muito carinhosos, preocupados e orgulhosos, ainda mais depois de séculos na família gerarem a primeira e única herdeira deixaram suas regras e lições

- Sim mãe, pode deixar não falarei com estranhos e muito menos deixarei entrar em casa – fazia uma leve reverencia aos pais

- Muito bem, minha filha – acariciava o rosto da filha – e outra nada de festinhas enquanto estivermos fora.

Ambas gargalharam com o comentário

Os pais conheciam muito bem a filha.

- Então vamos, tchau minha garotinha... se cuida – acenava a mãe no carro

Com um sorriso, ela acenava de volta.

Rin é dona de uma bela casa em um dos bairros de classe alta. Sempre foi cercada de luxo, apesar de nunca ligar para coisas matérias. Sua paixão era suas pinturas. Seu desejo, um dia ter seus lindos quadros reconhecidos por toda Alemanha. Dedicava-se as aulas, e como espaço preferido da casa, onde normalmente estava, seu ateliê. Tinha apenas 15 anos, estava preste a completar 16, mas já sabia muito bem o que queria e o que fazer para conseguir. Assim que completa-se 18 iria para França, estudar e se formar.

Entrou em casa e como sempre com a mesma sensação de esta sendo observada, já era acostumada com isso, desde criança era assim. Nunca ligou, afinal morava em uma casa repleta de câmeras e sistemas de alarmes.

Pegou suas coisas e com o motorista dirigiu-se até a casa de arte. Mas antes sempre passando em sua preferida cafeteria.

Entrou no recinto e pediu o de sempre, pagou e saiu. Neste momento estava com café na mão e trombou em uma pessoa.

- Oh senhor, me desculpe... – seu rosto ganhará um tom avermelhada

O senhor que agora estava com a camisa suja

- Tudo bem, se todas as vezes que eu trombar com alguém delicado como a senhorita. Tentaria mais vezes. – pronunciava divertidamente

Aquilo foi apenas o começo da conversa, dali em diante passaram a conversar e até se encontrarem com frequência.

Eram duas da manhã, a jovem dormia serenamente.

Sentiu um frio e por fim acordou, estava tudo escuro, mas forçou a vista e viu um vulto.

Acendeu um abajur que ficava ao lado da cabeceira da cama e constatou que não havia ninguém. Apagou a luz e voltou a dormir.

Esse fato permaneceu acontecendo durantes os dias seguintes.

Em uma noite, intrigada, Rin permaneceu acordada. Respirava lentamente como se estivesse dormindo. O vulto então se aproximou, e para o seu espanto, sentiu uma mão e dois lindos olhos encarando-o.

Rin levantou e acendeu a luz e para a sua surpresa era o seu novo amigo. No momento pensou que ele seria um ladrão. Mas suas suspeitas sumiram assim que pronunciou

- Desculpe a invasão, mas fiquei preocupado com você sozinha nessa casa. Sei que não deveria esta aqui, mas... foi mais forte que eu. – sua voz tinha um tom que acalmava.

Ela sorriu e o desculpou.

Voltou a dormir e todas as noites ele ia velá-la, às vezes a arfava seus cabelos para dormir.

Uma dessas noites acordou sentindo um frio em seus lábios. Assustou-se ao reconhecer, viu que era ele novamente.

- Sesshouma... – estava surpresa e novamente corada

Antes mesmo de terminar, os lábios já estavam selados. Ele penetrava lentamente a língua no interior quente da boca da jovem explorando cada parte. E esta, timidamente, correspondia seus movimentos com leve medo, afinal era seu primeiro beijo.

Permaneceu assim até sentir algo gelado subindo em suas coxas, seus olhos arregalaram.

- Não... não Sesshoumaru... por favor, tira a mão daí... tira! – estava nervosa e com medo

Parou e fixou os olhares, com toda calma, desceu os lábios até o pescoço roçando. Rin havia se acalmado.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, acho... acho melhor ir embora, isso nem é certo. Estou desobedecendo meus pais. - suplicava

Olhou-a novamente e um pequeno sorriso se formou.

- Ainda nem fiz o que realmente quero Rin.

- Mas... o que... o que você quer?- o medo novamente retornava ao seu rosto

Sentiu as mãos frias, que antes descansada na coxa da garota, subindo e com ela o desespero da garota.

-NÃO... PARA... PARA ... – seus olhos lacrimejavam e pedia por clemência

Ignorando os pedidos da jovem, chegou ao intimo, afastou a calçinha e acariciava gentilmente enquanto a acalmava

- Não precisa ter medo Rin, não irei machucá-la.

Ela agora mantinha-se petrificada, segurava a respiração a cada movimentos dos dedos dele dentro de si.

- Sinta... é gostoso... – sussurrava ao pé do ouvido

Aos poucos foi relaxando, não entendia, mas seu corpo começará a gostar daquela sensação. Começou abrir lentamente as pernas, dando melhor acesso aos movimentos. Voltou a respirar, dessa vez ofegante.

Sesshoumaru desceu a boca até os seios da garota, mesmo sobre protestos. Levantou a blusa do baby-doll e começou sugá-la.

- Sesshoumaru... chega... esta indo longe demais... – ofegava mais e começava dar leves gemidos

Ele parou e voltou para o rosto da garota. Ficou em silencio e com a mão que acariciava sua feminilidade levantou a perna e um enorme membro começou a roçar.

Rin tentou empurrá-lo, mas foi em vão.

Ele colocou devagarzinho o pênis dentro. Rin sentindo dor parou de mexer. O olhou e gritou de dor, e logo... ele estava dentro dela.

- Calma... já passou – tentava acalmá-la mais uma vez

Com lágrimas nos olhos

- Por que esta fazendo isso... por quê?

Parou os movimentos e cariciou sua face.

Aquilo de certa forma tranqüilizou-a, e acabou se entregando a ele, abraçou o corpo frio e voltaram aos movimentos.

_Vi ela gemendo, até que enfim havia conseguido... hum... .como desejava aquilo. Poderia dar prazer a ela a noite toda, ou o quanto ela aguentasse, afinal sou um vampiro e não tenho mais o prazer de um liquido quente invadi-la e muito menos risco de engravidá-la. Como era gostoso vê-la assim. Não tirava os olhos delas... era hipnotizante... que hilário dizer isso. Mais eram sim..._

_A fiz minha, ou melhor, roubei sua inocência. Inocência com um gosto divino por sinal, até aquele momento não havia sentindo um gosto assim e nem imaginava que poderia existir. Vi ela cansada e senti o cheiro de sua inocência indo embora, desci e lambi completamente aquele sangue misturado com prazer. Não poderia deixar passar um momento desses... _

_Voltei meu corpo para o dela, seus olhos permaneciam fechados então a deixei descansar e fui embora._

_Agora estou esperando anoitecer para visitá-la novamente._

_**Bjs e até a próxima... podem brigar se ficou muito ruim!!!**_

_***Meyllin = realmente ele é muito modesto, até sinto pena..heheheh...**_

*******Kuchiki Rin**** = obrigada por ler aqui também \o/, logo irei postar na comu, ah espero que tenha visto a diferença, e que tinha postado a outra versão... :D**

**Mas sinceramente acho que ficou meio sem graça esse capítulo... tentarei melhorar na próxima!**

**Bjs linda e obrigada!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas trago o final para vocês...por favor não me matem...^^ bjss**

O sol batia forte em seu rosto indicando que já estava tarde. Sentia seu corpo cansado e um pouco de ardência em sua virilha. Abriu os olhos sobre os lençóis e com um flash lembrou-se da noite que passara. Poderia ser considerado estupro, isso antes dela ceder. Sentou se e olhou seu corpo, sentia estranha, não compreendia o motivo, mas queria abraçá-lo, mas este não se encontrava mais em sua cama.

Levantou-se, arrumou os cabelos, pegou e ajeitou o hobby no corpo e desceu para tomar café da manhã, nunca se sentirá tão faminta. Deu bom dia a todos como costume e se alimentou. Era poucas vezes que sentia assim, mas não queria fazer nada, apenas ficar olhando a vista do lago em sua sacada e esperançosa pela noite chegar e rever seu amigo. Ficou assim por muito tempo. Somente saiu para almoçar e atender aos telefonemas de seus pais e amigos que estavam fora.

Não demorou as estrelas cobrirem o céu, e uma bela lua cheia clarear. Deito-se e ficou a esperá-lo admirando o teto branco do quarto. Eram onze e meia, sabia que ele sempre abordava de madrugada, mas estava cansada, no entanto para seu alivio não demorou dez minutos e ele apareceu como toda a noite fazia.

Ficou recolhida na cama por sentir envergonhada. Ele como admirador, achou aquilo simplesmente encantador. Aproximou-se e com um leve carinho colocou sua cabeça em seu colo. Ficaram assim a noite toda. Ela sentindo sua proteção e ele seu corpo aquecido.

Mais uns dias passaram, e continuavam assim, e apenas voltaram a trocar caricias ousada no final da lua cheia.

Ela se sentia mais solta e ele percebia isso muito bem, sempre apreciando suas expressões de prazer e ouvindo seus murmúrios e gemidos. Terminando aquela noite, ele a inclinou beijando seu pescoço.

- Esperei tanto por isso, minha Rin...

Após o termino da frase, seus caninos cravaram em seu sua clara pele. Ouvia a respiração e um pouco de lágrimas caíam em cascatas.

Retornou olhá-la e secou o liquido transparente que percorria toda a face. Não via medo, nem dor para seu espanto, e sim uma clara tristeza.

Voltou sugá-la até sentir o último suspiro de vida. Deixo-a sobre a cama cobrindo com o leve lençol de seda e partiu.

Vagava pela noite admirando a paisagem solitária, o vento soprava seus lisos cabelos, fazendo sua pela já morta, gelar mais. Sentou-se no banco velho de uma praça pouco iluminada enfrente ao imenso lago que refletia a luz do luar. Contemplou as imagens formadas por elas até sentir acompanhado por alguém.

Essa pessoa aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Continuo na mesma posição que estava.

- Como se senti? - perguntou cortando o silêncio do lugar

Sesshoumaru agora encarava os orbes que no exato momento estudava-o, respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E como se senti quando esta alimentado?... Acho que saciado não é? - seu pequeno sorriso formava-se diretamente a seu companheiro.

O ser ao lado achou engraçado e direcionou os olhos para o mesmo ponto que Sesshoumaru avistava antes.

- gostaria de ter certeza que não vou perder meu melhor... único... e fiel filho.

- O senhor só perderia se este o quisesse.

O silêncio novamente se instalou fazendo ambos trocarem olhares significativos e o outro simplesmente desaparecer, no meio a escuridão.

Ficou mais um tempo a observa os desenhos e retornou ao caminho, passando por arbustos abandonados, até encontra-se em uma ponte antiga de ferro coberta por trepadeiras. Passou lentamente, seus ruídos eram altos mais sua sustentação firme.

Quando já se permanecia no outro lado, uma bela construção com elementos góticos se revelou.

Seus grandes e pesados portões abriram, agora revelando seu interior frio, obscuro e requintado.

Fechou o portal dando uma leve reverencia ao que parecia ser para a lua.

Caminhou a passos firmes pelo realçado tapete vermelho exposto ao límpido chão, seguindo enormes pilastras iluminada por castiçais que levava a imensa escadaria em mármore fino, atingiu o seu topo, que agora mostrava um corredor extenso e ao fundo uma porta que diferenciava das outras, modeladas com imagens contorcidas que semelhava a anjos.

Entrou no recinto e sentou-se em sua confortável e predileta cadeira, descansando seus olhos, e sua boca abrindo, emitindo e narrando suas reflexões.

_Realmente aquele sangue tinha um sabor... senti sua pureza mesmo depois de fazê-la impura. Agora entendo o motivo para todos quererem aquele liquido, realmente precioso. Nunca me senti tão... saciado. Uma pena não poder sentir mais daquele sangue...realmente...uma pena._

_Hoje os humanos podem agradecer, continuarei aqui em meu belo lar apenas sentindo essa sensação que estranhamente tomou conta de mim... acalmem... não pense que estou apaixonado ou com remorso... apenas quero curtir um pouco do meu presente ou prometida... se preferir._

Naquela mesma noite, Sesshoumaru sentiu um vento estranho pela casa. Não seria estranho se ele sentisse a presença da menina.

Como todo o vampiro amaldiçoou ter entrado em tanto contato com ela. Sua espécie sempre evitava contatos com suas vitimas, sempre atacavam e sumiam, para evitar que as almas não voltassem para atormentá-los.

Fechou a janela do quarto e olhou para os lados. A sensação cada vez aumentava. E como um vulto, Rin apareceu.

Sua imagem projetou enfrente ao dele, sua expressão era fria. Ele queria acabar logo com isso.

- O que queres Rin? – perguntou de uma vez

Mas não obteve resposta, e continuou ao seu lado. Percebeu que não iria embora facilmente, decidiu ignorá suas caçadas noturnas, cada vez alimentando mais e a cada nova vítima seus olhos eram direcionado para ela, que continuava a olhá-lo sem qualquer sentimento. Ficaram assim na companhia do outro por meses até um belo dia ela desaparecer.

_Estou aqui, tomando mais um cálice de sangue, incrível como esse liquido não me sacia mais, desde daquele sangue prometido tenho tomado cada vez mais para suprir minhas necessidades... mas estranho... ela nunca vai embora. Agora estou sozinho aqui... até que enfim aquele fantasma me deixou em paz, por sorte ela era passiva. Ah não... não estou com medo... apenas não tinha como lidar com isso, por acaso já tentaram lidar com o "nada"?... é complicado, na verdade essa é a minha primeira vez._

Passaram uns dias e cada vez ele sentia falta de alguma coisa, bebia sangue compulsivamente, mas nada preenchia sua necessidade.

_Posso esta parecendo fraco, mas na verdade apenas faço o que quero e nunca liguei para o modo. Isso deve ser para eu aprender a não duvidar de lendas e contos, pois realmente sempre tem fundo de verdade. Descobri o que sinto é falta dela... podem rir... dessa vez eu deixo... mas só dessa vez._

_Agora me encontro aqui em seu quarto onde passei anos a observá-la sem mesmo ela perceber, seu aroma ainda impregna o local. Daqui nitidamente ouço choros e lamentos de seus pais. Com certeza não acreditavam na lenda, na verdade... nem eu._

_Querem saber o que estou fazendo?... mesmo não querendo, vou contar... estou acariciando um fio amolado de prata. Ah sim, eu posso tocar na prata, apenas não posso cortar-me com ela, quer dizer, isso dependendo do lugar._

_Estou enrolando esse fio em meu pescoço, para que? Sim para unir-me a ela, descobri que ela é a minha ausência... e pode parecer ingenuidade minha ou apenas tolice, mas como disse, o que quero eu consigo independentemente de como seja._

_Agora verei como é o outro lado... espero poder continuar a contar como é... se não... um até logo. Passem bem..._

Concentrou uma enorme força em seus braços e puxou o fio envolvido em seu pescoço de uma só vez, rasgando não só a pele, mas arrancando a cabeça fora.

Aquele era o único jeito de matar um vampiro, estacas e água benta apenas eram crendices. Superstições criadas pelos próprios e pela igreja para acalmar e negar a existência perante os mortais. Sendo que eles são realmente seres da noite, impossibilitados de ver a luz do dia.

Nossa... agora estou aqui do outro lado vendo meu recipiente atirado na cama e uma enorme poça de sangue envolta dela, sangue de todos aqueles que me alimentei. É... se tivesse algum dos meus aqui, seria um prato cheio... apesar de estar frio, é lógico . Mas agora preciso procurar... só espero que não esteja no tal do além, pois infelizmente não sei o caminho... mas descubro, é claro... afinal não deixei de ser Sesshoumaru.

O espírito sai à procura de Rin, passou por todos os cantos que imaginava ela estar, mas nada de encontrá-la.

Voltou para casa onde habitava antes, tentava pensar onde encontraria. Enquanto refletia, sentiu alguém olhando e voltou-se para ela. Antes um triste olhar, agora a felicidade reinava em seu rosto. Sesshoumaru permaneceu olhando-a, sentia-se completo agora.

Ela aproximou-se e seus braços novamente foram ao seu encontro. Descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

_É engraçado, pois a sensação que tenho agora e que nunca morri, não sinto frio, nada... e como voltasse a ser o youkai normal que era, isso antes de me tornar vampiro. Nossa... isso é verdadeiramente bom... não lembrava mais como era. Também tantos anos... ou diria séculos... milênio?... Agora estou aqui nos braços com minha assassina... sim... minha assassina... e eu, seu assassino, porém a diferença fica que ela me purificou, enquanto eu apenas me aproveitei... agora me sinto aproveitado... mas como nunca... feliz._

_Essa com certeza é o sabor, do mais puro sangue..._

Fim

**Obrigada a todas, quem sabe até um dia novamente... acho que minha cota de fics vai parar por aqui. Bjs a todas e dizem realmente o que acharam, ok!**


End file.
